Puppy Heart
by WolfInWonderland
Summary: Kanda has known the golden rule of their species since the day he matured out of his pup stage: an Alpha always watches over their mate if they are injured. And seeing Allen get hurt has set him all on edge. Maybe if Kanda can't sleep, Allen can put him at ease if he cuddles next to him instead.
1. Puppy Verse

Puppy Heart

Kanda has known the golden rule of their species since the day he matured out of his pup stage: an Alpha always watches over their mate if they are injured. And seeing Allen get hurt has set him all on edge. Maybe if Kanda can't sleep, Allen can put him at ease if he cuddles next to him instead.

**Hello again. If you are new, thank you for choosing to read this story. If you've read some of my things before, thank you for choosing to read this story too. The prompt came from a picture I saw on Tumblr that got me thinking in a whole new universe: Puppyverse! It's basically me seeing everyone as a talking dog, pretty much just like Lady and the Tramp, so if you can get into that visual then everything makes a lot more sense.**

**So if I haven't completely turned you off from this story, lets begin.**

Puppy Heart

"Really BaKanda it's not as bad as you think." There was a swish of a tail. "Oww!"

Kanda knew that his mate was injured. Kanda knew that that paw was hurt just enough to be pained by lashing his tail at it. And Kanda knew that he would feel incredibly guilty at purposefully making his mate more hurt than he already was.

But Kanda also knew that when Allen was being an idiot, he had to treat him like an idiot.

"My ass it's not as bad as I think. If the hairs at the end of my tail could make you scream like that then your arm is completely damaged."

Allen pulled his arm closer to his body, giving Kanda the most hurt and betrayed look he could muster on his small face. The larger dog flinched just as his mate knew he would and Allen had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. "That's no reason to hit me like that."

Kanda stared down at his laying mate, having an internal conflict over keeping his strict face on and continue reprimanding how stupid he was for getting hurt or apologizing for not being able to protect him and hurting him more in the process of reprimanding him.

The look on Allen's face, the one Kanda could never avoid feeling like the worst Alpha in the world, won out and the larger leaned down to lick at the still healing wound. "I'm sorry."

Seeing where his Alpha was coming from and understanding that he was just worried, Allen was quick to forgive. "Good. Now come over here."

His paw was still tender so lifting it was a slight problem, but the white, smaller dog was still able to reach just enough to show that he wanted to be nuzzled. There were few things better than having his neck cuddled by his Alpha, especially feeling so tired and weak from being wounded, so there was nothing more Allen wanted then to feel the warmth and comfort he was asking for.

And Kanda, though still wary of agitating the right arm even more, was willing to comply with his mate's wish. So when his muzzle was right at the perfect spot at the juncture between his jaw and neck, Kanda exerted a little force to push Allen onto his back.

Not expecting such a sudden change in position, Allen yelped in surprise as his paws went dangling in the air and Kanda's face came into view. The slightly blue tinted dog stared down at his captive before leaning in to nuzzle at the better angled chest and Allen purred in response to the new, better feeling, fluffy tail wagging lazily.

"I thought I mated a puppy, not a damn cat."

"I'm happy," Allen sighed, leaning his head back to give Kanda more room. "And I haven't been a puppy in a long time."

Kanda knew that, and he was upset at himself for bringing it up. Their puppy days growing up were some of the worst times for him; the fear of becoming an Alpha overtaking his mind, the anger at Allen for being his mate during the time he thought he wanted it to be Alma, the pain of almost losing Allen for it.

Kanda took a quick glance to the left, at Allen's red stained, deformed paw and gently licked it.

"_BaKanda! Why can't you just accept that I'm your mate and let us move on with our lives?"_

"_Because who would ever want a stupid Moyashi as a mate?! I would have rather had no mate then have it be you!"_

"…_If I could change places with Alma, I would…but he doesn't even love you as much as you do him! Why do you think he's been gone for these past days?"_

"_Shut up! Alma would never leave me and I'm going to mark him as mine. I don't need you to be my mate!"_

"_Kanda wait—if that's what you want fine but you have to see how he sees you. If you can still love him after that then I'll let you ruin your life with him."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Kanda? Kanda…Kanda!"_

That horrible night was one of the worst storms the Black Order had ever seen and during it lightning had struck down several trees, including the ones in the forest Kanda and Allen were in. When he was going to go out and find Alma, a tree had been hit and was about to crush the rage-blinded Alpha dog when Allen pushed him away. His top body was almost crushed underneath the—thankfully—dwarf trunk but his left paw was punctured by a branch that had splintered into hundreds of needles that pierced through the entire arm of the white, still young puppy.

When they were rescued Allen was immediately taken to the infirmary and put into immediate surgery to remove all the still embedded needles. The process was long and exhausting, Komui using every bit of his medical experience to try and leave Allen with his arm intact, and Kanda stayed at his side throughout the ordeal.

His Alpha instincts awoke when seeing Allen under that tree and his heart cried out at seeing all the pieces that were removed from his mate's—and yes he did finally accept him as his mate—arm along with all the blood he was losing. There was a time that everyone thought that they were going to lose the white pup but, pleading for forgiveness and not to leave him, Kanda's Alpha soul was able to call back Allen's weakened one from the brink of death.

And though his arm was deformed—the wood having permanently disfigured the skin along with destroying the roots of his fur to stop them from ever growing again—it was perfectly usable in a few months time without so much as leaving even a limp behind.

Kanda had taken his role of Alpha seriously when dealing with his mate: standing guard while Allen slept, bringing him the best meats to return his strength, and keeping him warm when the lack of insulation from his left side made him so cold that he shivered. And while his mate was kind enough to never say anything, Kanda learned that, just as Allen said, Alma never cared for him. Those feelings were long gone for the blue dog of course, but it still stung knowing that on the nights he was missing Alma had run off to be with another Alpha without even telling Kanda.

Allen whined, bringing Kanda back to the present and worrying that he was hurting the smaller dog. "You were thinking too much again." Kanda moved closer to the furless paw and kissed it with enough love that Allen shivered. "You know how bad that is for you."

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the attempt to rile him, but just gave a final lick before moving away. "I was just thinking how much I hate when you get hurt for me."

Allen gave him a sympathetic look. "You never let me anyway, so why are you worrying about it?"

He was completely ignoring his red paw, and Kanda didn't feel like pointing out the obvious. "I think I hate it more when I can't protect you from getting hurt."

Allen whined again, stretching his neck as far back as it could go while still gazing at him with soft, large eyes. "You know you can't stop everything, and this was not your fault."

He must have know that it any other position Kanda would have argued over both those statements, but Allen was in his most submissive stance, choosing to absolve Kanda's protector side rather then challenge his protective side.

And Kanda could see how tired his mate was getting if he was willing to use that position—having seen it only once before, near the end of Allen's first recovery period—in order to stave off having an argument over Kanda's ability to defend him.

"Go to sleep Moyashi."

"But you won't get any sleep—you'll just watch over me all night again and forget to rest yourself. Besides, I'm not even that tired." Allen's yawn betrayed him. "Okay fine," he turned himself back over to lie on his stomach, "maybe I'm a little tired. But I want you to sleep with me."

Kanda slowly inched his way into a relaxed position of his own, decided to lay down facing the Moyashi to try and appease him. "I'll get to sleep once you do."

Allen was having none of it. He wanted to sleep by his mate so he was going to. Carefully, he stood up, shushing the complaint on Kanda's lips and limping his way to his side. Plopping over, he snuggled into his Alpha's side relishing in the warmth of his thick fur. "If you can't sleep watching me from so far away, then you can guard me at your side while we both rest."

Kanda knew that that wasn't going to happen, and he was pretty sure that Allen knew it too, but he did feel better having his mate at his side. He nuzzled the top of the smaller white head before giving a small lick to his cheek.

"Goodnight Moyashi. I know I never said this, but I'm glad that my mate was you."

Whether Allen heard the once in a lifetime words or not, he was comforted by the gentle rumble from his mate's chest and fell asleep feeling like his Alpha was made just for him just as strongly as he knew that he was born especially for Kanda.

**End**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I was a little apprehensive of writing in non human but I'm kinda proud of this story. But that could be just me.**


	2. Wolf Verse

**Alright, I know I said that this story was finished but the reviews just gave me such an idea for a second piece: Wolf!verse. Since so many people thought of them as wolves, and since they are my favorite animal, I thought why not and made this chapter. There's no continuing from the last one, not yet but I'll talk about that in the ending AN, so this is a blank slate. Please read the ending notes for a question I'm posting to the ones that like this story.**

~Wolf!verse~

"Let's just go."

"No."

"But I don't like it here! It's dark and doesn't feel like home."

"No."

"There's no food here BaKanda!"

"Now you're just over exaggerating."

The smaller wolf sighed in aggravation at his stubborn mate, shaking his white head at the other's lack of reason. The black wolf ignored him.

The two had been journeying for weeks now, searching for the great Black Order wolf sanctuary they had been hearing so much about yet could not find any directions to. A blond pup watcher had sent them searching far south past the deserts where they had found nothing but sand. A blind pack mediator pointed them west towards the seas where they had found nothing but water. A red furred burly wanderer pushed them towards the east and past the mountains where they didn't even bother trying to reach—the annoying wolf had been running away from a pack of females when they last saw him and figured he wouldn't be thinking of helping them right then. And now they were heading north because Kanda said so.

Allen groaned, seeing that his mate was still walking with as much purpose as when they had started the day. Meaning that they were not going to stop anytime soon.

"I don't get why you're complaining, Moyashi. You're the one who wanted to go to this stupid place."

"I'd didn't think you'd kill me on the way there!"

The darker wolf rolled his eyes at his dramatically acting mate. Allen was the one who had told him stories of the great Black Order with such wistfulness and longing in his voice that even though Kanda did not really believe that the place even existed he was still willing to take him there.

"If I was going to kill you, Moyashi, it wouldn't be by walking."

Allen whined, more from his growling stomach than anything Kanda was saying but otherwise stayed silent.

The two continued traveling north, further than either had ever gone before on any other journey, and quickly learned that the more they followed their path the colder it was becoming. Strong winds made walking difficult and Kanda had taken to standing in front of Allen to keep him from being blown away. His body, though slightly leaner, was larger in size then his small mate and kept the worst of the winds from hindering the white body too much. But even he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

Coming across the northern forests the storms began to lighten. Bursts of snow took over from the harsh winds and covered the ground with its glistening glitter. Besides being wet, the duo gladly took the snow than facing the raging winds all night. At least, Allen did.

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No!"

"I will drag you by the scruff of your neck Moyashi!"

"And I'll just fight you off BaKanda!"

This conversation sounded oddly familiar, Allen thought. But most of their conversations did end up like this anyway so maybe it was just routine.

Allen plopped down entirely, nestling into his patch of snow underneath a tree and smiled tauntingly at the glaring wolf. "I'm not moving from this spot."

Kanda just glared at the smirking while face. He half-heartedly thought about actually dragging him off but figured that it was more trouble than it was worth. Even if he wouldn't admit to it, Kanda was feeling the strain of their travels despite his cool exterior but would rather travel against the wind again than tell the Moyashi that.

As it was his scowl grew as he walked closer to his laying mate. Allen's own smirk had grown into a full smile seeing that he mate had finally relented and his tail began moving in his happiness.

The fluffy thing was uncontrollable when Kanda actually sat next to him.

"Get that smile off your face Moyashi! I'm just letting you have some time since you're complaining so much."

"Sure Kanda," Allen said with a dismissive tone while scooting closer to the tree. And if Kanda happened to lie over Allen's body protectively from the returning snow then the younger did not mention it.

There was, however, a glow to Allen's face as he closed his eyes as he prepared to dream of the great Black Order that had sent them on this quest.

_~Yullen~Yullen~Yullen~_

Allen was a heavy sleeper. He wasn't always, though, since being deserted as a puppy meant having to learn to protect himself. But ever since Kanda had come into his life, brashly declaring that he was Allen's alpha without any consideration to how the smaller felt, Allen had lost his ability to wake at light sounds. There wasn't a need to it since Kanda was always on the lookout for him.

So it was a very big surprise when Allen's ears twitched in annoyance, urging him to wake up before Kanda's breathing had even faltered. What was wrong with him? The sun was hours away from coming up and if overprotective Kanda didn't even hear anything why were Allen's senses screaming?

Silver eyes searched their area, fighting the still darkness to try and see if there were any tracks made in the settled snow or if he could hear the sound of trunks being disturbed by movement, but there was nothing. Nothing but the moon glistening snow and wind and—

'_He looks like fun. Hehe.'_

What was that?

Allen's neck straightened, ear cocking to one side to try and hear the voice he had heard. Kanda was still asleep.

'_Can we go play with him Uncle Tyki?'_

He definitely heard that. Allen's tail twitched in his uneasiness and unconsciously nudged Kanda's. The movement had the larger wolf starting, eyes squinting open.

'_Looks like he heard us. How very…strange. Yes, we should go and welcome them.'_

The rustling of snow had the two wolves on their feet.

"Did you hear them Kanda?" Allen asked, searching the right side as the black wolf took the left.

Kanda growled, instincts in defense mode from the footsteps. "Hear what?"

"Hear what indeed."

The pair jumped, swerving around. A gray wolf stood there, offering a charming smile to the defensive duo. Kanda automatically took a step forward to block Allen from the other's sight.

"Isn't that cute? The little shounen is being defended by his tough caretaker."

"I think the white one is even cuter!"

Allen gasped, stiffening as a gray tail caressed him. He looked to his side and saw a younger female wolf grinning widely up at him. At such a distance Allen could just make out black markings on her forehead. Diamonds? X's?

_They're crosses,_ he realized, standing straighter and glaring at the newcomers. _The other one has them too._

"What do you want?" the whitette asked, hoping to distract at least one to give him and Kanda an opening to run.

The grin on the girl widened. "We just want to play!" She leaned closer into Allen and Kanda rounded quickly on her and snapped his jaw. She just laughed as she dodged. "That was close Mr. Wolf—you could have gotten hurt."

"From you?" Kanda spat. "I doubt you could even touch me."

"How very rude." A voice whispered into Kanda's ear. "We come to welcome you and you try to harm my little niece on our own property."

Without them realizing the larger threat snuck up on Kanda's side. Now they were boxed in between the two gray bodies facing off with them back to back. Two pairs of yellow eyes made contact and started circling the couple.

Allen heard Kanda paw at the snow in his preparation to attack. He had to try and calm him before things got too out of hand. "Your property? You can't own a forest."

"Of course we can Shounen," The elder goaded, passing in front of him in his circle. "This entire forest is Noah territory. And, unfortunately, you both are not Noah."

"He can be," the girl shrieked. She stared past Kanda to the back of Allen's head and Kanda took a threatening step forward.

"Kanda," Allen warned.

"Kanda? That's a rather boring name." A gray tail slid underneath Allen's chin. "What's yours, Shounen?"

"Tyki! That's no fair! I wanted to ask him his name!"

"Oooooh! Lookie what old man Tyki and little Roadie got!"

"Looks like they're having more fun than we are!"

Another pair of gray wolves came running in, twisting themselves together as they ran and gave menacing howls of laughter seeing Allen shrink closer to Kanda. The black wolf was practically vibrating with how loud his growls were getting and Allen tried to weave their tails together.

They were getting outnumbered and needed to get out of there. Now.

"Nooo! Devit! Jasdero! He's my toy—I won't share with you!"

"Now, now Road-dear. You will share with my, won't you?" A new voice boomed, making all of Allen's fur stand up. It was deep and baritone, but maniacal and almost…unreal. It was so synthetic and unlike any other voice Allen had ever heard that he was almost nervous to even look at what a creature such a voice would belong to.

The newest wolf was fat. He was overweight and yet moved as if he weighed nothing. The way he bounced closer fueled Allen's thought that he was unreal, and having such lighter gray fur on his face that contrasted with the dark gray the rest of them were covered with gave the impression that he was wearing a mask atop that unreal body.

He was accompanied by a more graceful female wolf that hung back from the large body and a tiny wolf pup that practically hung off his legs. The seven wolves created a half ring around the only two non-gray ones and Allen noticed that they all had the same black crosses covering their foreheads.

"Earl! Earl! I found them! Can I keep him, please? He looks like so much fun! And he _heard _us! Can you believe it?" Road bounced, hardly able to keep herself from jumping on Allen.

"Really?" The 'Earl' stepped closer to inspect Allen's face. "Where are you from, boys?"

Allen looked to Kanda's face. His muzzle was pulled back in a snarl with his teeth showing in a stance of feral attack. The whitette knew that the only reason his mate hadn't gone ballistic yet was because he also knew that they were too outnumbered for a fight.

"We're from Central," Allen began, trying to edge away from the too close face. "We're searching for the Black Order."

The group howled in laughter that started the two.

"The Black Order?" Devit screamed, leaning on what looked like his twin to keep from falling in his mirth. "That place is a boring little hovel that doesn't even let you tear anyone that comes into their territory."

"You don't need the Black Order, boy." The Earl's stub of a tail swished and the little pup jumped from his spot to snap his teeth at them. "We can give you anything you want better than the Black Order."

"Fuck off," Kanda snapped, finally pulling himself together for the first time since he awakening enough to coherently talk. "We don't want anything your fuck of a group can give to us."

The Earl laughed right in Kanda's face. "Well aren't you a spitfire one? You look like a fighter so I'm sure you'd fit right in with us too."

"Fuck off," he repeated, digging his feet into the snow.

The Earl sighed dramatically, shaking his head as if in defeat. "I tried my boy, you saw that I did. But if you really don't want to I guess we have no choice."

The leader nodded his head absentmindedly and before they had time to react the twins pounced and were on Kanda. The shock took a few seconds to register but once Allen realized what was happening he tried to jump into the pile too.

"No, no. You get to play with us, Shounen," the original voice, Tyki, whispered into his ear as Allen felt a sharp bite to the back of his neck. The whitette was thrown back, his small frame making him an easy toss, but there was still the sound of flesh tearing.

Allen yelped, the pain in his neck exploding once he made contact with the cold snow.

"Allen!" Kanda yelled after his mate, not having the time to think of using the nickname.

Allen barely heard him through his pained daze. He felt a larger body mount his and with all his strength, pushed his legs up to throw the body off him. There was a grunt and splash of snow where Tyki fell before the whitette tried to push himself up.

There was blood where Allen's head was but the adrenaline was enough to let him search out where his mate was.

Kanda, for the most part, was fairing better than him. Fully able to unleash his pent up rage, he was biting and slashing with all the force he had, already having taken down one of the brothers. There were a few scratches near his neck that flicked out blood whenever he moved too fast but it wasn't nearly to the extent that Allen's injury was.

Now he was circling the slightly larger twin who, despite having his brother down on the snow, was still giving off his maniacal laughter. Kanda lunged, catching the open throat off guard as they tumbled down.

Allen took a quick glance to Tyki but he was gone.

"That's quite the kick you have there, Shounen."

Allen startled back seeing two bright yellow eyes staring right in front of him. Grinning, Tyki slammed Allen back down, knocking the wind out of him as he remounted him. "The Earl has said he wanted you, so I have to deliver."

The gray wolf stepped higher, planting his paw on top of Allen's throat.

The whitette struggled to breathe. His paws flailed, trying to reach any part of Tyki that he could but his body was too far away. There wasn't much time left, Allen needed to do something or he would pass out, so he did the last thing he thought of that he had learned from his childhood. He closed his eyes, tried to take as deep a breath as he could, and snapped his jaws on the flesh that was closest to his face.

Tyki screamed and Allen opened his eyes. There was blood in his mouth as the other wolf stumbled back with a limp. Looks like Allen had taken a good bite out of the arm that was choking him, but he needed to get away as soon as he could.

Not thinking too much, Allen decided to slam his head up without abandon and made contact with Tyki's chest. There was a crack, or at least something that sounded like a crack, as the body flew back and landed with an even harder thud than before.

Allen laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath before the sounds of battle reached his ears. Kanda was still fighting and they needed to get out of there.

"How dare you!"

Before the teen could get up another body launched itself on him. This time there were snapping teeth and claws digging into his chest though, making it more painful than when the male was on him.

"How dare you hurt uncle Tyki! I'll make you pay for that!"

Road took a few swipes to his chest, opening claw mark gashes that were quickly dying his white fur red. Allen tried to knock her off like he did with Tyki but since she was smaller she was able to dodge all of his swipes.

"You could use some marks like ours," she teased and took a long swipe near his face.

She was probably aiming for his forehead, that was where her own marks were, but Allen turned his face instinctually that had her missing the top of his head. Instead she caught his eye.

Allen screamed, feeling a burning pain raise from his the top of his eyelid down to his cheek and a metallic liquid running into the side of his mouth.

"Moyashi!"

There was another banging noise and Road yelped. Allen felt her weight being lifted off him and a tongue running down his face. "Moyashi? Come on, open your eyes."

Were his eyes closed? Allen couldn't tell, but quickly realized they were when he tried to open them but was blinded by the burning in his eye. He was still able to hear though, and even though he felt Kanda over him there were still noises of fighting going on.

"K-Kanda? What's—?"

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to move him now." That was a girl's voice, not the shrieking of Road's but a calmer one despite the urgency in her voice.

"Idiots. I told you idiots to go to the east."

That was…the red wolf they passed a few weeks ago. The one that pointed them to the mountains. Why was he here?

"Kanda?"

"You were right, Moyashi," Kanda said with a slight strain on his voice from his exhaustion and worry at seeing the blood of his mate. "Looks like we're going to the Black Order."

Allen felt the larger wolf nuzzle his neck before being picked up and placed over his back. And while he had no idea what was going on, or what had happened to the Noah, the pain in his eye was pushing him towards unconsciousness as the warmth from his mate did its best to sooth his aching body.

At that moment, Allen didn't care if they were going to the Black Order, or to the east, or wherever so long as he could still be near the comforting heat of Kanda's body.

**So what'd you guys think? Better then the first one? Worse? Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are!**

**I kinda left it at a cliffhanger but it was getting WAY too long for what I was expecting it to be. On the other hand, you know that the two are heading to the Black Order and are safe from the Noah so technically it could be considered a complete end. Can anyone tell me who the unnamed wolves were throughout the story? I tried to make their brief characters as distinguishable as possible but didn't want to distract since they were side characters.**

**Also, like I said earlier, this chapter is entirely for you guys since I wasn't even planning on coming back to this. SO! Here's my question: would you guys like a continuing of this? I've seen people have completed stories that have chapters added whenever they feel like it so would you guys like something like that? Or should I change the status to "in progress"? And if you have an idea please leave a comment on what animal you would like to see these two as. I kinda have an idea for a Cat!verse if anyone's interested and maybe expand on the scene where Allen is crushed by the tree and Kanda is taking care of him from the first chapter? Or if you think this story has run it's course please tell me that too. **

**There's no guarantee that I can update this on a regular basis but it definitely helps when I am given ideas and prompts. I am trying to focus on some multi chapter stories so this would probably be updated during random times in the week rather than the standard Saturday night so if that's okay let the ideas flow in. **

**I eagerly await the responses so until (maybe) next time!**


End file.
